Seductively Intriguing
by Meme-Bhadd
Summary: Jonathon never thought he could feel anything like this. Let alone feel at all.


_**Hey guys and gals! It's been awhile huh? I'm sorry about that. And I am sorry to those HLL fans that I haven't updated yet. I'm running into a wall with that right now but I am working still! **_

_**So as you have seen by now, this is a One Shot for Jonathon/Sebastian from the Mortal Instruments series. Now, READ CAREFULLY! I don't need to get comments regarding this… I have not finished the series just yet. I have two more books to go. Or at least, right now, I have no idea when I'll be posting this. :D So what I'm getting at is; the girl in this is one that I have made up. If there is a love interest for him, I don't know about her, yet. I will be sure to make another one shot about them. **_

_**P.S: This is set as if he never encountered Jace and 'died'. It'll be as if he was always with Valentine the whole time and not back in the tunnels with Jace. It'll better for me if I do it that way. I hope you will enjoy and review, I don't get many of those. Thanks! **_

It's been about an hour or so, and she can't seem to forget him. Though who could? He was allied with Valentine, he was the enemy. She drew a ragged breath, lifting her arm as carefully as she could. Her little encounter with this fair haired being had been rough. She traced the healing rune into her skin and relished in the sting of the burn and the relief of her healing wound. She sighed and rested her head back against the bark of the tree she was refuging in.

She scouted the ground below her. She could see the chaos in the distance, the war between the demons and the Shadowhunters that had allied themselves with Downworlders. She watched as pairs took on two demons at a time, taking care of each other as they did so. She watched as Downworlders worked with the new found agility the alliance rune allowed them from the Shadowhunter in which they are partnered. She witnessed Shadowhunters use the magic and strength they have gained from their Downworlder.

It was beautiful to her, this new found trust that has been established. She herself was alone, without a partner seeing as she wasn't quite old enough to be in this battle, but here she was anyway. She wouldn't allow herself to sit and watch idly by as her people went to war. If they were going to risk everything for this city, she was too.

She tore her eyes away from the scene in front of her and turned her gaze to the direction where her prey had vanished. This boy that had left her here wounded, she was determined to find him, and pay him back in equal or greater damage. She stood on the thick branch and took a step, dropping down in a cautious crouch. She scanned her surroundings in the secluded area in which she was sure she was alone, but she needed to make sure.

She sensed nothing. She straightened her back and stood tall. She took one last glance back at the battle that was going on before she charged deeper into the trees after this dark eyed boy.

He looked behind him, watching and waiting for the next confrontation he knew was to come. He never felt bad for doing what he does. Never has, never will. It wasn't in his nature. The demon blood that coursed through his veins allowed him no sympathetic feelings, nor did it allow sentimental ones. To him feelings were a burden, something that stopped one from reaching their true potential.

If this girl was going to pursue him and start a fight that he was kind enough to walk away from, then so be it. He wouldn't show her any mercy. Not that he would have any other time; it's just how he is. Leaving her alive was the most merciful thing he'd ever done. Reality has it; he doesn't quite understand why he did it.

He heard the careful footsteps of the approaching opponent. He turned towards the noise leaned on the tree that he was standing by, masking himself in the shadows. He smirked as she broke through the bushes. She stumbled out looking confused and stunned, as if she hadn't been expecting something.

"There was a root there, right." She sighed, straightening her posture and starred in his general direction, scanning, calculation, taking in everything.

He watched her in her act. He watched as a breeze blew by and picked up her hair that was tamed in the thick braid that rested on her shoulder. He starred at her as she walked further into the small clearing. She had an innocent grace about the way she moved. Her Shadowhunter gear hugged her body, complimenting her curves. Her caramel skin appeared creamy under the moon light. He couldn't see her eyes; they were obscured by her angle and thick bangs that were curved down to the sides of her jaw.

He shifted his footing under the tree and her hard gaze landed on him. The way she swiftly noticed him after such a small, almost soundness move startled him. She was on high alert and wasn't playing around. He saw hard determination in her deep chocolate eyes.

"I believe we have unfinished business." She said her voice strong and soft at the same time. He pushed off the tree and stepped out into the light of the moon.

"Oh?" He wondered. Her sternness interested him, stirred a little play in him.

She watched him carefully. His dark eyes wandered over her. He was probably calculating the best way to dispose of her quickly. She stood tall, removing all emotion from her features, showing no weakness. He way he looked at her made her upset; he looked at her like she wasn't serious, like she didn't stand a chance. She won't deny, she probably doesn't but that won't stop her from trying.

"Don't look at me like that." She spat. He cocked his head to the side, his hair falling into his face.

"Look at you like what?" He asked, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"I get it; you think you're better than me, that I'm a waste of time." She says her hands at her sides balled into fists. "But don't get too cocky! Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" As soon as she could blink his was in her face. Peering down into her eyes and boring into her soul.

"I don't think I'm better than you, I know I'm better than you." He says, his breath tickling the side of her cheek. She reared back from him, staggering as she held her cheek as if he'd cut her.

His breath was cold as ice, like new piece if mint gum mixed with ice cold sprite. That's not why she was startled though. It was the way he moved, his grace. It was taunting, almost mimicking the grace of Valentine. But unlike Valentine, his body language was seductive and sexy, as well as dark and menacing. She found herself slightly attracted by this evil being in front of her.

It was like an incest lusting, it was wrong, so very wrong. But she couldn't help it.

She liked it.

He scanned her astonished face, wondering what had caused it. She held her cheek and starred at him wide eyed. He frowned at her expression. It was almost mocking. She turned abruptly from him. He was taken aback. She'd just turned her back on her enemy, knowing that he was still there. He wanted to sneak up on her, end this silliness right now. But something held him back.

She ran her hand through her bangs, slightly turned so he could see her murmur something to herself. It was the way she moved her body, the way her curves reacted to her actions. There was something about her body that had him entranced, something he'd never experienced before. He studied the sway in her hips as she swung her braid from shoulder to the other in a swift motion.

Her body language was uninterested and cocky, something that he wanted suddenly, to change into interested and needy. This feeling he got in the pit of his stomach worried him. This is a feeling he'd never gotten before, if he'd ever gotten a feeling before.

There was something about her that he found strangely interesting and seductive.

She whirled back round to meet his gaze and he took and immediate step back. His body pulsated and he put a hand up to his face. As he looked at her face he felt something strange in his body that he couldn't name.

_Could this be what they call 'attraction'? _He wondered. _Am I attracted to her? Is that what this feeling is? _

"If you're trying to trick me, it's not going to work." She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking that he thought that she was naïve enough to fall for a trick such as this one. He knew that she was no match for him, but he didn't dare underestimate her.

Her tone of voice, her sense of dominance strangely aroused him.

A smirk crawled onto his face as he removed his hand. This new feeling he had was interesting to him. So he was going to experiment with it.

What is the meaning of this 'attraction' for this Shadowhunter woman?

The smirk on his face irked her to no end. She hated cocky guys who always had a smirk on their face. If anything she loved a man with a genuine smile that was real and not forced.

"I hate guys like you, full of themselves." She snapped. She gripped the throwing knife in the back of her belt and put all her faith into it. She had the best aim in her family, and she needed it now. "Stop testing me you bastard!" She snapped as she hurled the knife at him.

Much to her surprise and her strange satisfaction he caught the blade in between his fingers, just centimeters away from his face. She snickered in irritation as he smirked wider at her. In her mind she was impressed with him, a guilty feeling that wasn't going away.

"Is that how you want to play?" He asked dropping the knife at his feet. "Well, I don't want to play, I'm bored. So let's make this quick shall we?"

Before she could think of a reply he was on her. His hands wrapped securely around her neck. Her hands flew up to meet his at her neck and she attempted to pry his hands away. She cursed her herself for having that nervous habit of biting her nails. He applied more pressure to her neck, blocking her air ways and causing her to choke.

She froze, searching her mind for a way to get out. She tried to calm her panicking mind so that she could clearly think of a way out of his grip. She thought back to the training her sister had helped her with.

_She had her hands wrapped stiffly around her throat, but she didn't seem fazed or afraid. She dropped her hands in defeat._

"_Common Syrian. I had you, how come you weren't fazed?" She asked slumping on a tree stump. She looked up at her older sister, waiting for an answer. _

_Syrian crouched and got eye level with her. She waited intently for her lesson. Syrian grabbed her neck and squeezed mercilessly. Her mind went into shock as she pulled at her sisters hands. _

"_S—Syrian, what are you…" She choked. _

"_Shh… Syvian. Relax and focus." Syrian instructed. She looked at her with wide eyes, but she did as she was told. She dropped her hands and closed her eyes. "When the throat air passage is being blocked one goes into shock. They forget that it isn't their throat they breathe with in the first place." She says._

It clicked in her head then. She dropped her hands and closed her eyes, calming down her body. She took a deep breath through her nose and kept a steady pattern. She starred up at the boy whose expression was now one of astonishment. She frowned and brought her foot up and put every ounce of force she could muster into the connection of her foot and his abdomen. He didn't even seem fazed.

She grabbed his wrists for support as a lifted herself and planted both of her feet onto his abdomen and trust her lower body upward to straighten my body, hoping to break his grip. For a lanky looking boy like him he sure as strong, he didn't even seem fazed by her efforts. She grunted in frustration and walked up his chest, planting her feet on either shoulder and stomping on his shoulders. He continued to stare and hold onto her as if she hadn't even moved.

She glared at him and he smiled at her, although his face still held a hint of shock, maybe he wondered how she was still breathing. She dropped one hand and kicked a foot back towards her hand. She had a bit of a trick up her sleeve. She hit the heel of her boot and charged it into his chest. She usually reserved this trick for vampires or werewolves, but it seemed to work pretty well in this situation.

He grunted and snickered, releasing her neck from his rough hands. Despite the fact that she was breathing that whole time she gasped for air as she sat on the ground, maybe just to make sure that her throat was still working.

"That was a dirty move." He frowned at her. She starred at him, waiting for him to attack her again. But his frown turned into a playful smile. "I like it." He chuckled and drew the sword from his waist. "I can play dirty too." He lunged for her vulnerable figure that was slumped on the ground.

She dropped to the ground and stuck a boot up just as the blade came down towards her. He leaned his body on the sword and her leg, pushing it through the thick and hard sole that was made to withhold weapons and block them. Her knee was bent and her thigh was now pressed against her chest, the boy's face just feet away from hers.

"Well, aren't you flexible?" He smirked, something that was really getting on her nerves.

"Shut up!" She growled and brought her other foot up to his face, planting it there and using her lower body strength to push off his face and blade. This helped her flip her body backwards and regain a fighting stance.

He touched his face where her boot had been and then he spat out blood from his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her, now upset.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He warned.

"Bring it. I'm ready now." She urged him on.

He did as she taunted. He ran at her, running to her side, something that she left wide open. Much to his surprise she blocked his strike with a blade of her own. Where she got it from he had yet to figure out. This pissed him off. It was like he was being distracted by something, he should have seen where that sword came from, and he should have known she even had one!

There was something, a part of him that was telling him to ravage her body, to destroy her, and that part along with the part that was royally pissed seemed to be agreeing, so that was what he was going to do. He was going to destroy her. Rip her limp from limp, tear her apart. But there was something wrong as he swung her again. Like a part of him was trying to tell him that he was misunderstanding.

He didn't understand and in that moment of confusion he let is guard down and she took a good swing at his back as she side stepped him. He stumbled forward and landed on one knee, a hand gripping his shoulder as his body roared with pain.

"What is your name?" She demanded. He laughed.

"I was just about to ask you that." He said, looking up as she circled him and pointed the tip of her sword at his face.

"Answer me." She hissed as she pressed the blade to his throat and a bead of blood rolled down his neck. She was proving that she was serious, that there was no way she was going to spare him, that's how he liked it. He laughed again at the strange attraction he had to her.

"Jonathon Morgenstern." He sighed. Her eyes widened but her composure didn't falter.

"But that's—Jace…" She stumbled on her words of reason.

"Jace is my brother by adoption. Valentine took him in, but I am his real son." He said matter-of-factly. "Clary is my sister by birth." He looked at her. Her eyes shown with disbelief and shock, but nevertheless she cleared her throat.

"Well, Jonathon, do you have anything to say or ask before I end you?" She asked. He looked at her face and it held uncertainty though her voice was calm and collected.

"What is your name?" He wondered. Who was this seductive creature that stood in front of him blocking the moon light? Who was the girl what whenever their eyes met, the strange word 'beautiful' formed in his mind?

"My name is Syvian." She said proudly. Something clicked in his mind when the last syllable rolled off her tongue.

"Syvian." Her name tasted sweet on his lips. He smirked at the last part of her name slipped from his lips.

"Yes, that's my name. Any other words?" She asked. He laughed and looked up at her more surely. "What's so funny? Stop laughing, this isn't a joke."

"But then it is. You see, that was the trick." He smiled as he pushed the blade away from his neck and bolted towards her, hand out stretched and a firm grip again around her neck. He took in the dirt was smudged on her face and how her eyes sparkled in the light of the moon over head. "I thought you didn't fall for tricks."

She frowned and huffed air through her nose as she glared daggers at him. "Fuck you demon." She spat. Her face turning a shade of velvet as her blood stream was blocked. He laughed in her face.

"Keep saying things like that my dear, with me you never know what will happen." He warned. The last part he said with a straight face to show he was indeed serious. What this was doing to his body, the way they were pressed together made something in him stir. He didn't know what he was capable of right now; all of this was too new, too different.

"I'm not—afraid of you. Demon blood or not," She huffed. "You're still a boy." She breathed.

Something snapped when she whispered those words. Something that caused his body to react on impulse, making him lean in.

His lips were soft on hers. Her breath caught and she thought for sure this was his twisted way of killing her. But she still had that guilty pleasure that sparked on her lips as his danced with hers. She was losing air and breathing through her nose wasn't working anymore.

She melted into the pleasure and warmth he sent coursing through her body. Seeing as she was drawing closer and closer to darkness by the moment. This was her first kiss; it felt so right, so fated. To her surprise his grip on her was fleeting, weakening by the second. His icy tongue licked at her bottom lip and she gasped at the cool touch, letting is tongue plunge into her mouth, exploring.

She dropped her weapon and moved her hands up his chest to her shoulders, gripping onto him. She felt weak in the knees and didn't trust herself to stand on her own. Her hands traced his jawline, feeling how well sculpted his bone structure was.

Feeling this he pushed off of her. Her legs gave in and she floated to the ground feeling light headed and confused. She touched her swollen lips and she could still taste his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking, what she as longing.

"What was I just doing?" She whispered to herself incredulously.

"Wha-?" She looked to see Jonathon holding his chest.

They starred at each other in an awkward silence.

_What is this feeling? _He wondered in rage. He hated things he couldn't figure out, that were out of his range of comprehension.

"That shouldn't have happened." She shuddered. He watched her in longing, not understanding why he felt this way. He wanted to destroy her, he knows this but this affection was getting in his way.

"Why can't I kill you like I want too?" He demanded an answer. He was furious with himself and he directed it towards her, like he thought he should.

"I don't understand…" She mumbled. He went to her, grabbing her by the fabric of her gear. He picked her up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Why do I feel as if I'm doing something wrong when I always kill, and it feels right?" He yelled. She gave him a soft look and sighed. Like she as giving up.

"I don't know." She glared, clearly agitated with the way he was yelling at her. He shoved her and let her go, stealing a dagger from her belt.

"Let me kill you!" He shouted, not even worried that anyone would hear because no one was here for miles. He bolted for her, dagger poised to strike her in her chest, but she side stepped him. She took a blow of her own into his already damaged back with her thick boot. He dropped to the ground with a thud. He snickered as he got up. He threw dagger at her that she dipped to dodge. "Fuck! Why can't I do it? Why won't you let me?" He screamed.

"You want to kill me? Go ahead! I'm not stopping you. The only thing in your way is yourself. I'm not doing anything." She spat at him.

"It's gotta be you!" He yelled advancing towards her. She backed away from his rage stricken body and pressed herself against a tree with nowhere to go. He planted a fist just above her head and he felt his eyes soften at the sight of her now frightened composure. "It's gotta be. You know why?" He sighed. "You're the only one who has ever made me feel this way."

He dipped his head and caught her lips with his. He started slow, savoring her taste, memorizing her touch. As much as it angered him and confused him, he couldn't deny the matter at hand.

He was enjoying this.

To her surprise he kissed her again. By this time she wasn't going to fight back or deny that she'd developed something for this stranger, her enemy. She trailed her hands up to his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck and tenderly massaging his injured back. He broke from her lips, but not with such force as he did the first time.

"How do you understand what to do?" He asked her, confused and hesitant. She looked up into his eyes of obsidian.

"Relax and trust in your body's instinct." She whispered and closed the distance between them.

She reached a hand up and racked it through his soft hair. She didn't care about the blood that was staining her fingers or about the pains of her bruised neck. All she cared about at the moment was the way his hands had started roaming her body. His hand traced the shape of her face and the other snaked its way down her chest and to her waist.

He moved his lips to her neck, his teeth grazing her skin ever so often. His fingers traced her swollen lips has she gasped for air. Her core was hot and she was going weak in the knees. She'd never felt like this before. Never had she felt so good yet so wrong at the same time. Never had she been so confused in what she wanted.

Her hands wandered down to his waist and she pushed up his shirt, revealing his bare skin. He pulled off the shirt wincing ever so slightly. His lips once again connected with hers as he reached behind her and unbuckled her weapons belt and threw it off to the side. She gasped as one of his hands roughly gripped her butt and the other moved up her side to grab hold of her breast. Not happy with the layer of fabric that separated him from her, he angrily grabbed at the zipper by her neck and jerked it down. He revealed her black sports bra and the chill of the air around them bit at her skin causing goose bumps to decorate her body. That didn't matter though; she shrugged out of the top and let her hands find their way to his pants.

She felt the tight of his pants and turned him around so that his back was now to the tree. She trailed her lips down his chest as she fumbled with his belt and pants. Her tongue traced the 'v' of his hips and she bit the hem of his pants. He hissed as he looked down at her rubbing his front through his jeans, his eyes dark with lust and need.

She stared at the tent in his pants with wonder. She jerked his pants down releasing the beast from its cage. She watched in amazement as it stood at full attention and throbbed. She took hold of it with both hands and he groaned with pleasure. She was frightened but adventurous; she licked up his shaft and cleaned up the leakage that was already there. She teased his tip with her tongue enjoying the sounds she was causing him to make.

She was hot all over and she just couldn't stop herself. She engulfed his manhood in the cavern of her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, working her tongue around his shaft. He growled and took hold of her head, forcing her head down farther his head hitting the very back of her throat.

He held her head there in pure ecstasy as her throat muscles contracted around him. He let go of her head and she drew back choking.

"That was really unnecessary." She grumbled. He didn't really care about what she thought. He picked her up and basically ripped her pants off of her, leaving her in boy shorts.

He laid her down gently on the lush grass, getting on top of her. He licked down her neck and unhooked the clasp on her bra. She made a noise of embarrassment and covered herself. He pushed her arms above her head and held them there.

"You're fine." He whispered. He cupped one of her breast in his hand and began needing her erect nipple. He grabbed her other one his is mouth teasing her with his teeth. She arched her back toward him, moaning out of control.

He let go of her hands when he was sure that she was beyond distracted. His lips left kisses all the way down her chest and ended at the elastic band of her underwear. He pulled at with his teeth and he watched as she shuddered with longing and pleasure. He slowly pulled them off of her, listening to her curse at him to hurry up. With them off he returned to her lips and let his fingers play her entrance.

It was already wet down there as he ran his thumb over her pleasure bead. He massaged her, distracting as he slipped a finger inside her and pumped it in and out. With time he added another, then another, until there was three in there and she as taking them well. He pulled them out and loomed over her. She looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, the words a shock to him. Those were words that he never thought would ever pour out of his mouth. He'd hurt so many, killed so mercilessly, he thought that he didn't care anymore. She placed a grass scented hand on his cheek.

"I trust you." Her voice trembled.

He fixed himself at her entrance, looking into her eyes, looking for any trace of fear or dislike, but all he saw was care. He leaned over and caught her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed into her.

She shrieked into his lips. Tears stung in her eyes as he pushed farther in. He kept pushing until she was filled to the brim and nothing more could possibly fit. She whimpered as he moved in and out, slowly at first. She began to get used to his size and he moved faster.

She broke away from his lips and cried out in pleasure. He plunged her core harder as she shrieked in ecstasy. She was on fire and his body heat added was like she'd been placed in the inferno.

"Faster! Harder!" She yelled at him, his face a mixture of rage and pleasure. He complied with her ever demand, driving her wild.

She was reaching her peek and she felt like she was above the clouds. He hit the wall of her inside repeatedly without fail. She saw flying colors as her body shock with euphoria as she flew over the edge. She tightened around him and heard him grunt in response. Her body was limp and she expected him to be finished, but he was still so hard inside her.

He bit at her nipples again, sending electricity to her core, making her hot all over again. She was panting with exhaustion when he lifted her up, returning to the tree behind them. He pinned her there wrapping her legs around his waist. His eyes were black with longing and pleasure, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust in her with so much force she thought he was going to touch her stomach.

She cried out once more, she felt light headed. Her breathing was uneven compared to his steady breaths against her neck. His teeth grazed her neck and it sent tingles through her body. He took his head back so he could look her in the eyes. Sweat beaded at his temples and his pace quickened. He furrowed his brow in concentration. She was gasping for air as she was reaching peak once again.

One last thrust sent her soaring above the world in space. She tightened around him and he groaned as his hot substance was released into her body, filling her up so that when he withdrew she was leaking. She was covered in sweat and she was seeing double. She looked up at him and went limp in his arms.

Her exhausted body lay there in his arms and he was shocked. He didn't know what to do now. His love juices where leaking from her insides and she was unconscious. She laid her to rest while he gathered her clothes. He attempted to put on her bra again but he only tangled it and it was on twisted and awkward. He at least managed to get her shorts on successfully. He'd found his boxers and his pants put those on. He tried to put her pants and top back on but they were too tight and he didn't want to wake her.

He gathered their belts and put them both on so he could carry her. He gathered up the sleeping Syvian in his arms and wandered deeper into the canvas of trees. About fifteen meter in his eyes rested on a thick tree with a well-balanced branch perfect for resting on.

He shifted her onto his back and secured her arms and legs around him. He backed up to get a running start and took a deep breath while supporting Syvian on his back. He charged the old tree and used his agility to climb the tree with just his feet alone. His father taught him how to do this with the right angle and amount of speed. One of the many things he was grateful for.

He jumped up and down a few times to test the stability of the branch, making sure that it wouldn't collapse on the two of them. When he was trusting of the tree he removed her from his back, holding her close to his chest. He put his back to the trunk of the tree and slid down so that he rested with a leg hanging off either side of the branch. He sat her in front of him, settling her much like he was, letting her rest her back on his chest.

The steady rise and fall of her chest eased his nerves, but not his raging thoughts. He still didn't understand what was going on. He'd made love with a girl he'd just met, without so much as a second thought. There was something that was surely wrong with this. He didn't understand how he allowed this to happen. He was angry with himself that he'd done such a thing.

At the same time, he didn't regret his choice. He as so drawn to this girl and he didn't know why. What he did know was that he was she meant something to him, she was an important part of his existence, even more than Valentine.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tree. Valentine, he'd forgotten all about him. He would be wondering where he was by now. He'd probably won the battle and he had to miss it because he was so enticed by this Nephilim woman. He starred at the sky in exhaustion, the night's events and his wounds finally taking a toll on his body. He sighed and closed his eyes once more, relaxing his stressed body and mind.

Shadows passed over his eyelids and he looked up through squinted eyes. At first he didn't believe it. But his eyes widened at the sight of demons flying overhead, retreating from Alicante. That could only mean one thing.

Valentine.

His father.

Had been defeated.


End file.
